Morrowind/History
First Era The First Civilizations The first known civilization to inhabit Morrowind was the Dwemer (during this time the province was known to them as Dwemereth). The Dwemer were the remnants of the early Aldmer who had settled the coastal lands and developed a highly advanced and technologically-invested culture deep beneath the surface of the land, where the majority of their civilization was built. In Vvardenfell, some of their cities were built in the mountainous regions of Morrowind, near Spoons, where the Ghostgate currently resides. The rule of the Dwemer in Morrowind was contested by another group of Mer, the Chimer. The Chimer were, like the Dwemer, descendants of the Aldmer, and had followed their prophet Veloth across Cyrodiil from the Summerset Isles for their exodus, and the following of Veloth's Daedric teachings. Disputes over territory marked the early interactions between the two groups of Mer. These battles were fueled by the conflicting religious beliefs of the two cultures. While the Dwemer were an agnostic people, preferring reason to faith, the Chimer were staunch Daedra-worshipers, and considered the Dwemer's lack of belief an affront to their gods. Soon they abandoned nomadic life and turned to settlement-based areas. During and after the slave revolt of the Nords, they set up Chimer strongholds across the Morrowind Frontiers to control and protect the Dwemer borders from Tribal Nord attacks, and skirmishes made by other Chimer as well. Morrowind had a history for the slavery that happened concerning the Argonians, Khajiit, and some Humans. Forming of the First Council and the Great Houses It was not until the Nordic invasions of Morrowind that the two groups of Mer were able to achieve peace. Overlooking their differences and disputes, an alliance was formed to bring peace and to combat the Nords who were launching full-scale invasions against Morrowind. Led by Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star of the Chimer and King Dumac of the Dwemer, the First Council was successful in routing the Nords from the land, inevitably crushing their forces and pushing them out of Morrowind. The last battle took place at Red Mountain, whereafter Hammerfell was established by the throw ofVolendrung. This led to the making of the Great Houses, but ultimately made more conflict against Morrowind's regions in their entirety. The cultural differences between the two groups were too great to allow for a lasting peace. The War of the First Councilculminated at the Dwemer fortress of Red Mountain, although accounts of the final hours of the war varied. The Battle at Red Mountain and Azura's Curse It is supposed that Nerevar was slain during or shortly after the battle, although it was during the summoning of Azura by Neravar's Tribunal, which included Veloth (who was not officially in it, but aided in Azura's summoning), Vivec the Poet,Sotha Sil, and Almalexia. Dumac and all of his Dwemeri brethren suddenly disappeared, but the exact manner of this phenomenon is still debated. Nor did the Chimer leave the battle of Red Mountain unchanged as stated in the Dunmer page. Azura laid her curse upon the already-exiled Chimer. The supposed murder of Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star by the summoning ritual made by the Tribunal, Azura appeared, with Indoril dead, and her words hissed, "May the eyes of the Changed Ones be turned as red as this volcanic ash, and may their skin be as blackened as their hearts. The accursed drawn, blood from the master spilled, and a curse shown in the race of these folk, forever-more." This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the now accursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come. Perhaps the most important consequences of the battle were the changes effected in Nerevar's closest advisers. His trusted Tribunal―Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec―were found to have attained great, even god-like, power. His general,Dagoth Ur, originally thought to be killed at Red Mountain, was later found to have attained similar degree of power. These four former mortal individuals were to become seen as symbols, champions, gods, and villains, sometimes revered and sometimes despised. The four, until recent years, exercised great influence over the development of the nation of Morrowind. While most of the local governance of the province continued through the Great Houses, the Tribunal ruled the land indirectly through their Temple, and inspired the Dunmer with their statues as Living Gods. The Daedra worship that the Chimer espoused was considered nothing more than a prelude to the new spiritual awakening of the land. Their powers were tested as they joined with the Reman Dynasty to defend the land from the Akaviri. A new Era and a new threat Though victorious, Morrowind's relationship with the Cyrodilic Empire did not remain cordial, and after steadily growing mistrust, The Four Score War erupted in the 2840th year of the 1st Era. The Tribunal in particular, demonstrated enormous power and leadership in battle after battle, yet neither side advanced for almost eighty years. In the end, it was the diplomatic skills of the Three that ended the war. Whatever the extent of the Tribunal's power, and how much fancy has been woven into their legend, there can be no doubt of their diplomatic prowess. While other provinces flailed in the chaos of the Second Era, the Tribunal kept the disparate Houses of Morrowind in check, and repelled yet another invasion from Akavir. The Tribunal's diplomatic skills were put to the test yet again at the end of the Second Era, when they were faced with the external threat of Tiber Septim's rising Empire, as well as the internal threat posed when Dagoth Ur, after long slumbering, arose to take back his fortress of Red Mountain. Septim, not eager to fight three Living Gods and also worried about Dagoth Ur's return, agreed to a treaty, as described in the history section of this book. The treaty gave Morrowind autonomy and gave the Septim Empire the means to conquer the rest of Tamriel; an equitable solution for both parties involved. A further concession was given to Tiber Septim's demand for a central authority in Morrowind: a ruler who could be his hand in the domain. Barenziah, daughter of the ruling family of Mournhold, was the first to be given the title of Queen of Morrowind. The title was largely ceremonial, but the young Queen and her consort, Tiber Septim's general, Symmachus, proved to be extremely popular with the Dunmer people. Third Era The Arnesian War was one of the many during the troubled time of the Imperial Simulacrum of Jagar Tharn. What started as a simple slave revolt in the House Dres lands of the south built on itself until the swampy plains erupted with blood and fire, pitting Morrowind against Black Marsh. During the chaos, Symmachus was slain, and Barenziah, rightly fearing for her life, fled across the Empire to the High Rock kingdom of Wayrest. The Queen abdicated her throne, leaving it to her uncle Athyn Llethan, a House Hlaalu noble. The uneasy truce between Temple, King, and House was beginning to crumble. Dagoth Ur was ascending, the Tribunal was collapsing, but, according to current popular rumor, a miracle occurred. Indoril Nerevar was reborn and returned to Morrowind to set things to right, but it was only supposed, just as much as the Nerevarine traveled to Akavir. No one really knew what happened, but what is certain is that the Dunmer rapidly changed the way they were organised both politically and culturally in a relativity short period of time. Firstly, the Tribunal would collapse upon the defeat of the "Sixth House" with Almalexia and Sotha Sil missing, rumoured to be dead, and Vivec renouncing any right to rule the Dunmer of Morrowind. This led to a huge social revolution in which many began to renounce their reverence towards the "fake gods of the Tribunal" in favor of the traditional Daedric LordsBoethia, Mephala, and Azura, as the Dunmer had done back when they still were the Chimer. Nowadays, the Temple scorns the Tribunes, whom they consider villainous charlatans, and worships the three Daedric Lords; they are now the "Reclamations", as they have reclaimed their place in the hearts and minds of the Dunmer. The Ashlanders, who were previously seen as heretics, are now regarded as a wise people who knew the truth about the Tribunal all along. It is now not uncommon for Dumner to make lengthy and dangerous pilgrimages to the lands of the Ashlanders in order to get council from their wise women. King Helseth Hlaalu, despite opposition from House Dres, and his own House of Hlaalu, abolished slavery by 3E 433, and also, during his reign, reformed the Grand Council, taking it to a more traditional Dunmer system of government, all of which also had profound effects on Morrowind's society. Fourth Era In 4E 5, despite repeated efforts by the mages of Vivec City to keep it in place after the disappearance of Vivec, theMinistry of Truth, suspended above the city, continued its initial trajectory and fell. The city, once the jewel of the isle, was now merely a bay of boiling water. The impact was so immense that its shock waves were felt far across the land, rupturing the island and causing Red Mountain to erupt. The eruption produced a massive amount of casualties and devastation, with most of the land on Vvardenfell and in the immediate vicinity of the Inner Sea obliterated. The effects were widespread, having plunged Vvardenfell into chaos and spreading its remains across Morrowind and into the surrounding lands of Skyrim and Solstheim. The immediate effects caused catastrophic damage to the surrounding regions, but indirect effects were also observed, including climatic changes in the surrounding region and the spread of flora and fauna indigenous to Vvardenfell. It is reported that the eruption also has profound effects on the unique nirnroot plant. The initial eruption lasted from 4E 5 to 4E 6, but the caldera remained violently active centuries later, including continuously emitting smoke and causing shock waves which still directly effect the land. In the wake of the catastrophes of both the Oblivion Crisis and the eruption of Red Mountain, Morrowind was as weak as it had ever been. A large portion of its lands now lay in ruins and in the aftermath of the collapse of both the Tribunal and Imperial rule, the Great Houses were left bitterly divided. Despite renouncing slavery and abolishing the ownership of peoples of any kind, the newly independent Argonia remained bitter toward its northern rivals. Spearheaded by the extremist An-Xileel, the Argonians began their invasion of Morrowind, a conflict know as the Accession War. They began with Tear and gradually advanced North sacking both Narsis and Port Telvannis, crippling the Great House of Telvanni. With the absence of the Imperial Legion, little resistance was present and after years of of brutal slaughter the Argonians finally reached Mournhold, the seat of Morrowind's government. The capital city fell after a prolonged siege, and with its fall the Argonian forces held half of Morrowind - a victory which, however, would prove to be short-lived. House Redoran, famous for its warriors, who fought courageously at Ald'ruhn in the Oblivion Crisis, rose in superiority asHouse Hlaalu dwindled, rallying the remaining Great Houses together, forming a well disciplined militia. After a long counter-offensive lasting a year, the Great Houses pushed the Argonians back to a point where, by 4E 201, An-Xileel only held the border regions including the city of Tear. Despite this victory however, Morrowind still lay ruined, with much of the south pillaged, and Vvardenfell would remain uninhabitable for longer still. House Redoran would reform the government of Morrowind and relocate the Great Council and Capital of Morrowind to the Rootspire, located in the new Redoran capital of Blacklight. From Blacklight the houses of Redoran, Indoril, Sadras, Dres and, to a lesser extent, Telvanni would rule Morrowind, however most houses were a shadow of their former glory. House Indoril was now left without its ruined capital Mournhold, and was also bereft of the guidance of the Tribunal. House Telvanni, after the destruction of Sadrith Moraand the sacking of Port Telvannis, would flee the political scene, its leaders dead or far from the troubles which lay ahead. They would wait for the right day to rebuild the house to its former glory. The loss of the slave trade would cause House Dres to lose its main source of revenue; additionally, many of its plantations were destroyed or in Argonian control. House Sadras rose to prominence, filling the void as the influence of House Hlaalu began to wane. In less than fifty years, House Sadras grew from nothing to an integral political faction, essential in the governance of the province. House Hlaalu, arguably the most influential house of Imperial Morrowind, had also lost out after the abolition of slavery. Worse was to come; when the Empire withdrew from Morrowind, leaving the Dunmer exposed, the Great Houses would place all blame on the Imperial-aligned faction and as a result the Great Houses striped them of their right to rule; House Hlaalu was no more. In 4E 16, the elves of Morrowind were presented with the lands of Solstheim by the High King of Skyrim, as a safe haven for refugees that were fleeing poverty, harsher volcanic conditions, and violence which ravished their homeland. The East Empire Company settlement of Raven Rock took on many influences from the south as it took on these refugees. Upon the Company leaving the island in 4E 170, House Redoran took it upon themselves to administer the land. House Telvanni would also have a hand in colonizing the island, in the form of Tel Mithryn. Many refugees however would flee the province itself, seeking greater opportunities elsewhere. Many Dunmer, especially those aligned with House Hlaalu, would flee to Cheydinhal. Cheydinhal already had an established Dunmer populace, including in the nobility, and had a long history of accepting migrants escaping Morrowind's rigid society and heathen Tribunal Temple theocracy. Skyrim would also be a port-of-call. Riften would accept many of those attempting to flee, however many would succumb to rising levels of poverty. Thousands of refugees would pass through Dunmeth Pass in order to reach Eastmarch. The decrepit tower Refugees' Rest, located on Skyrim's side of the pass, served as a meeting place for the refugees who achieved safe passage into Skyrim and where they could find loved ones, and leave notice for others who could not be found, suggesting that many fell foul of the harsh mountainous conditions that lay before them. In Eastmarch, many would try to recreate the societies and cultures they knew and loved back home. In the mountains south of Winterhold, those faithful to the Daedric Prince Azura would construct a glorious shrine in thanks to her warning of the eruption. It is to be believed that the people of Skyrim saw pity on the Dunmer's plight, as expressed by the gift of Solstheim and the memorial at Dunmeth Pass, however this empathy for the plight of the Dunmer would not last. Due to heightened suspicion generated by the ongoing Civil War, the strongly nationalist Nords of Windhelm sequestered the Dunmer from the other citizens in what came to be known as the "Gray Quarter", (previously known as the "Snow Quarter") in reference to the Dunmer skin color. Argonians were also segregated from the Nord population and forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. When Ulfric Stormcloak became Jarl, he separated the Dunmer and Argonian immigrants from the native Nord population and founded the militia that would become the Stormcloaks. However, this may have been to stop the Dunmer and Argonians from fighting each other, as in recent years there has been much conflict and hatred between the two peoples, or it may have been a simple immigration cap due to the Stormcloaks fear of suspected Imperial spies. Ulfric issued a decree forbidding the Argonians from living within the city's walls. It is suggested, through dialogue with Viola Giordano, that the Dunmer are taxed more heavily than the Nords, and that these taxes can be raised at the Jarl's whim. It is unclear whether, after the Imperial abandonment of the province, the Dunmer retained their monarchy. In the Imperial days, the Monarch served as the head of the Grand Council and was the representative of the Emperor in the province. He was served by a variety of nobility such as the Duke of the Imperial District of Vvardenfell, and, with the aid of House Hlaalu, solidified the Empire's grip on a province, which was in theory guaranteed a large amount of autonomy. It would be wise to predict that the Monarchy, especially as its Imperial aspects waned after the Oblivion Crisis, and the eruption of Red Mountain, or, if it had not been overthrown or had fled already, would have been slaughtered during the Argonian advance. It is unclear if there is a single person who heads the Grand Council in the absence of both a Monarch and the Tribunal, as it is also unclear how the system of government functions as a unified province. The Great Houses may elect a leader, or a leader may be chosen from the most influential house (currently House Redoran). There may not be a leader at all, and in the event that the Houses act as a unified province the leaders of the Houses work together, one can only guess.